1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel, a manufacturing method therefor, and electronic equipment using the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that the liquid crystal panel includes a liquid crystal between a pair of substrates adhered with a sealing material therebetween. In such a sort of liquid crystal panel, an electrode is formed on the surface facing the other substrate among individual substrates. A voltage in accordance with the image to be displayed is applied to this electrode through a routing wiring connected to the electrode.
Furthermore, a configuration in which the routing wiring connected to the electrodes of both substrates have been formed intensively on one substrate has also been suggested. That is, in this configuration, the electrode formed on the one substrate is connected to the routing wiring formed on the other substrate through, for example, conducting particles dispersed in the sealing material. According to this, since it is sufficient that the IC chip for driving liquid crystal, the flexible wiring substrate, etc., are mounted on one substrate on which the routing wiring have been formed, it is possible to achieve simplification of the configuration of the liquid crystal panel and narrowing of a so-called picture frame region. Hereafter, conduction between the wiring (electrode) on one substrate and the routing wiring on the other substrate is denoted as “vertical conduction”.
In the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal panel, generally, a liquid crystal is injected into the inside of a liquid crystal cell made of a pair of substrates adhered with a sealing material therebetween through a liquid crystal injection hole formed in the sealing material and, thereafter, the liquid crystal injection hole is sealed by a sealing agent. However, when the configuration, in which the wiring formed on both substrates are brought into vertical conduction with each other, is adopted, the liquid crystal injection hole has to be formed while avoiding the portion used for vertical conduction (that is, the portion where the wiring holding conducting particles therebetween face each other) in the sealing material. This is because the conducting particles cannot be placed in the portion corresponding to the liquid crystal injection hole between both substrates, and the wiring formed on both substrates cannot be brought into vertical conduction with each other. As described above, when vertical conduction between the substrates is adopted, the space where the liquid crystal injection hole is to be formed in the sealing material is restricted.
On the other hand, in the general manufacturing process for the liquid crystal panel, in order to improve productivity, a method, in which the liquid crystal is injected into a plurality of liquid crystal cells by one operation, is adopted. That is, regarding a plurality of liquid crystal cells joined in a row, the liquid crystal injection holes are formed while being aligned on one of the sides holding the alignment direction of each liquid crystal cell therebetween, and all liquid crystal injection holes of the liquid crystal cells are immersed in the liquid crystal at the same time. However, when the positions of the liquid crystal injection holes are restricted accompanying adoption of vertical conduction, the configuration, in which the liquid crystal injection holes are formed while being aligned on one of the sides with respect to all liquid crystal cells, cannot always be adopted. As a result, a reduction of productivity may occur.
The present invention was made in consideration of the circumstances described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal panel capable of bringing wiring formed on both substrates into vertical conduction with each other with reliability regardless of the position of a liquid crystal injection hole formed in a sealing material, and to provide a manufacturing method therefor and electronic equipment using the liquid crystal panel.